zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Best Friends Glossary
This page chronicles all of the many favorites idioms and running gags the Two Best Friends have accumulated over the years. Their origin, meaning and alternative usages are all detailed. If you feel like we've missed anything please add on! __TOC__ A-I AMERICA! - Usually said by Matt after an American or action like event has just happened. The origin of this event is Matt happens to be half American and likes to play it up from time to time, as revealed on his one on one interview with David Giltinan. Atatatata! - Kenshiro's high battle cry. A voice clip from the anime was used in the Rise of Nightmares episode. Click here for an example. Babbies - An alternative way of saying babies. This was taken from the meme "How is babby formed", a meme Pat was able to recite in its entirity off the top of his head during the WWF No Mercy brawl.'' Alternative: Poo Babbies.'' A pejorative phrase once uttered by Woolie so many times during a playthrough that Matt had to spend hours editing it out because of how lame it was. Banga the Topanga - Referring to Woolie's ongoing struggle to figure out a way to bang actress Danielle Fishel, AKA Topanga from Boy Meets World. A recent update has shown he hasn't tried anything yet but still dreams of it constantly. Barf Parties - An idea created by Pat in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance where people go over to each others' houses and vomit on each other. According to Matt they vomit on each others' hair since the sensation of vomit on your hair makes you want to vomit. It is also possible James Small likes barf parties but that is only speculated. Best Friends Zaibatsu - A term used by Matt referring to himself, Pat, Woolie, and Liam. Bone the Stone - Refers to Matt's desire to mate with actress Emma Stone. It's been a common thread going through the entire series and although there's been others here and there (Jessica Nigri, Emma Watson) Emma Stone has always been Matt's #1 girl. A still of his operation to complete the task can be see on the Sonic The Fighters page. Crackling with sexual energy - Daigo - Refers to professional Street Fighters player Daigo Umehara. Woolie faced off against Daigo in a tournament which was later featured on a Fighterpedia episode and although he held his own he was eventually defeated by the legend. When Daigo is mentioned however, it's usually used as a method of shaming Woolie for his loss. Detroit - Is brought up when a scary, crime ridden place is discovered and explored. The origin of this is the city of Detroit, Michigan has been in a steep decline for decades with the car manufacturing business in America coming across hard times, the crime has spiked and the population has dwindled, making it an easy target to pick on. During the Tomb Raider playthrough Matt referred to an attacking wolf as being the "Mayor of East St Louis". Alternative: East St. Louis. Don't take it out leave it in. - A statement usually made during a game when a girl (or sometimes a guy) has been stabbed or something that involves something physically being inside of her. The meaning of the comment is sexual, obviously. Effluvial grime - Refers to dank, dirty run off type of looking liquids usually found often in video games. First debuts in Matt and Pat's playthrough of Eternal Darkness. Fart Gas - Refers to gas emanating from the ground, walls or ceiling of an environment in a video game. For no raisin! - Refers to the line spoken by the giant brain in the twelth episode of the third season of Futurama, "The Day the Earth Stood Stoopid", in which he says "I'm leaving Earth forever, for no raisin!". It is an alternative way of saying "for no reason" on the show. Hey, it's that dog! - Refers to the dog from Resident Evil 4 that Matt and Pat save in their Resident Evil 4 playthrough. This line is said by Leon when fighting El Gigante, provided the dog was freed from the bear trap. Hype! - Excitement. Example: "I got too hyped!" or "So Hype!" or "The hypest shit!" I'm going to drag X into the 21st century! - Refers to Liquid Snake's line in the remake of Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes when he says "Now you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the 21st century!" Invisiblessed - ''' A phrase coined by Pat. He explains Invisiblessed comes from being "SO INVISIBLE!". It has almost always been used when describing Pat's favorite created character Reptile. '''X is the Origami Killer! - Refers to Matt and Pat's various accusations as to who the Origami Killer is, beginning with their Heavy Rain (Full Let's Play) let's play. It's all goin' tits up now! - A phrase used by Pat when things are going poorly. It feels so good around my dick, girl. - A phrase often said by Matt to put things into a sexual context when they don't need to be. According to Pat, it is the best thing to say during sex. Taken from a fan video of a created sexual encounter between Street Fighter characters Guile and C. Viper. It's fine - A phrase said by Pat to dismiss trouble, even when it clearly isn't fine. Most famously used during part nine of their Eternal Darkness playthrough. J-S James Small/Dreamcast - A friend of the Two Best Friends who is endlessely mocked because he loves the Dreamcast claming it the best system to ever exist. Even once smashing a Playstation 2 (famous for killing the Dreamcast) merely for joy on his birthday, even setting it on fire eventually. According to Matt and Pat's terrible accents James Small is from England. It has been nearly impossible for either the Dreamcast or James Small to be mentioned without the other one coming up. Jobber - Refers to a low level criminal or character who isn't really important to the story and usually is killed in a quick and timely fashion. The origin of jobber goes back to professional wrestling where "jobber" is a phrase used for a professional wrestler who will literally take "any" one time gig because he's struggling to get regular work with an organization. Lame it out like it's X Tekken. - Is a phrase that refers to the less than stellar gameplay of Street Fighters X Tekken. A game which featured many time outs, so instead of fighting, players would often just play defense after taking even a somewhat small lead and wait for their timed win. Lava Beard - A phrase Pat often uses when talking about the manga character Kenshiro ("Kenshiro has a lava beard"). Pat surmised that since he's a ginger his beard can too be classified as a Lava Beard. Alternative: Rubble Beard. A beard made of rocks, said by Matt during the Blood Dragon playthrough. Little Matt Jr. - A term used by Matt to refer to his younger self. Meat sweats - A term Liam used referring to when you've eaten so much meat your body begins to sweat. This was mentioned on the Metroid Fusion playthrough. A scientific explanation as to why meat sweats occur can be found here. More than you'd think less than you're hope. Nobody fucks with us! '''- A phrase often uttered my Matt during The Walking Dead. '''Pargon - '''Started in the Eternal Darkness playthrough. In ''Eternal Darkness ''Pargon is a power rune. However, in higher level spells, several pargons are needed, often leading to repetitions of the word when spells are cast. '''Phantom Woolie - '''First mentioned during the Deadly Premonition playthrough. Phantom Woolie often mentions having seen movies but when one talks to the real Woolie, he claims to have not seen said movie. '''Rinky Dink Operation - Liam describing the Two Best Friends and their standards. Comes from New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U when Matt thought a silver was just fine when Liam only strove for gold. Rising Superstar Liam-senpai/Liam-sama - Are three common nicknames for the fourth most prominent Best Friend, Liam. Senpai, meaning mentor and sama, an honorary suffix are both used because of Liam's obsession with Japanese culture. Rotate your saves -''' The act of saving a game in several slots and then rotating through said slots when saving the game at other points. This prevents one from screwing up their game by saving in a spot where they cannot possibly continue and not being able to go back. Pat incessantly reminded Matt to rotate his saves during the Eternal Darkness playthrough and took great pride in how well his saves for other games were so well rotated. 'Salt - ' A common fighting game term. One who is salty is angry about something, usually losing. '''Scrublords Shame Car Shitlord Silent Hill: Downcoming - A negative term used to refer to Silent Hill Homecoming to say it is the game that killed Silent Hill. Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. 'A reference to ''Metal Gear Solid and The Twin Snakes. ''Revolver Ocelot says this about the Colt Single Action Army Revolver. 'Street Sharks - Is usually mentioned by Matt when something that even slightly resembles a Street Shark comes up on a video. This isgenerally followed by Pat furiously scolding Matt for even references the fledgingly 90's cartoon. Stylin' and Profilin - This was and is professional wrestler Ric Flair's favorite catchphrase. Its been used throughout the series but most notably on the Deadly Premonition full playthrough thanks to the "profile" investigation option. T-Z That's how X works! - Usually said in jest when a highly suspicious, strange activity has occurred. That's our most secret black projects! - A phrase used by the DARPA Chief in Metal Gear Solid referring to Metal Gear REX. The darkness is coming. - A phrase found in Eternal Darkness that indicates when enemies are nearby. The kids love the devil! - A phrase used by Tour Guide Nixon to describe how children are enamored by the devil and naming the Devil's Pit after The Devil will bring the kids to Silent Hill. This is the worst. - A phrase commonly used by Pat to describe his distaste for something. Truly, the last of the OG's. - A phrase use sarcastically by a Best Friend describing someone you'd least expect of being a gangster, IE Pokemon, medieval characters, Aliens. The term is used on the streets describing a veteran gangster, usually one who is a founding member of the gang. You didn't win! - War has changed. - A small piece of Old Snake's speech at the beginning of Metal Gear Solid 4. Matt usually uses this to comedic effect, although he once forgot how it went and thought it was from Fallout. Why are you so free? - We gotta get to Savannah. - A term used by Mat and Pat when they need to get somewhere. It refers to the The Walking Dead where everyone in the game wanted to get to Savannah and kept saying it. Woolie's Apartment - Often said to be a horrifying dark and dirty place. Matt and Pat usually refer to it when they see something extremely dirty or destroyed. Woolie's hole - Refers to when something involves putting a hand into hole into a mysterious, usually darkened hole. This then later also included a mysterious "operation" Woolie had on his (implied) rectum. Made its debut on Silent Hill Homecoming. Wrath-Amon - You don't even know. You'll never make it! Don't you know you can't make it? - Something Pat has said when Matt has attempted a jump or something like that where the chances of him doing it are slim. This was taken from 2003 movie Kung Pow. You love it, you slut! - Zambamboes - An alternative way of saying zombies. The play around with the word usually during a zombie game but Zambamboes happens to be the most popular one that comes up.